dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Bastion City
Warning: Spoilers up to Heartache on the Celestine Sea Bastion City is a large city located to the south of Elmville in Solace. The Bad Kids travelled there in pursuit of Fig after she had been possessed, and fought a group of demons who were trying to sacrifice Riz. It is also the location of Gilear's first death, when he had his brains punched out by a gorilla demon during the battle before being was revivified by Kristen Applebees. Episodes * Havoc at the Hotel Cavalier * Heartache on the Celestine Sea Key Locations The Hotel Cavalier A Hotel in Bastion City, run by demons disguised as humans, gorilla people and aarakocras. It was a secret meeting place for Garthy O'Brien and Bill Seacaster when they were working together to supply palimpsests to KVX bank during the events of the first series. It is also the location where a mind-controlled Fig attempted to sacrifice Riz in a ritual that would create a vessel for Kalina to enter the Forest of the Nightmare King, before they were rescued by the rest of the gang, the Charm spell was dispelled by Adaine's nat 20 and they escaped with a bag of gems containing both Gorthalax and the Celestiel Zaphriel. The Swan's Little Parade An extremely fancy restaurant that the Bad Kids are taken to on Fabian's recommendation. The menu is a secret and costs 20 gold pieces. They have a policy of brushing people who offend or who are not posh enough with tiny white feather brushes, Gorgug gets brushed for attempting to make a phone call, Kristen gets brushed for admitting that she had never seen a brush like that before, and Fig gets hosed down for asking to be brushed. Bastion City Police Precinct The Bastion City Police investigate Hotel Cavalier when the police are investigating the fight that happened there, and Fig meets Police Commissioner Runce Buggins while disguised as Detective Decker, announces that she's going to clock out early, kisses him and then dashes away on a skateboard. She then visits the precinct disguised as Hilda Hilda, attempts to drop a note for Buggins from Decker saying that she has changed her phone number, but then panics and then throws her phone in a river. The phone is found in a search operation by the police and Decker is presumed dead. Characters [[The Hangvan|'Van Boat/The Hangvan/Zaphriel']] Zaphriel is a Planetar trapped inside a sapphire that the Bad Kids stole from the Demons at the Hotel Cavalier. The gem was later placed in Gorgug's van, allowing it to speak through the radio and control some of the van's functions. Hotel Concierge Unhelpful hotel concierge at the Hotel Cavalier who is revealed to be a Cambion, working with Kalina to create a vessel to allow Kalina to pass through the boundary into the Forest of the Nightmare King Police Commissioner Runce Buggins Bastion City police chief and another victim of Fig's catfishing. Detective Decker Hardworking detective in Bastion City who's appearance Fig takes on twice, first in order to investigate at the Hotel Cavalier and talk to Chief Buggins who she then kisses, and then again to run past the window of the police precinct in an extremely elaborate attempt to give Chief Buggins her phone number.